Red's Pet Duck
by mamamu-yan
Summary: A stray duck follows Red home and it stirs up some trouble...can he keep the poor thing? Or will he need to bring it back home?...Sorry another Red story. Review pleeease !


**Red's Pet Duck**

Oh god, what is this, what the hell what the hell

This was a real life experience that happened to my uncle when he was a boy back in the 40's; he was hanging out at the park with his friends and a duck from the pond followed him home. They tried to bring the duck back, but it wouldn't stay. It would keep following my uncle home. They ended up driving to a farm and left the duck there...when I heard this story, I immediately thought of Red and I just HAD to write it down~~ I'm not so happy with how it came out, but I'm willing to learn how to improve. ;P Please review!

R.I.P Uncle Dave.

Onto the storyyyy~!

A couple of bread crumbs were sprinkled in the water of the local pond as Red leaned over the edge with a single piece of bread in his hand.

"C'mon duckies…" Red spoke softly to the group of ducks floating on the other half of the pond, "Come get the bread…"

Two or three ducks noticed Red's little offering lying in the water and swiftly glided over to the bread pieces. The ducks began to nibble and pick at the crumbs and in and instant, Red's face lit up.

"Vio! Vio, look!"

The purple Link glanced up from the book that he was currently reading when he heard his named being called by the younger Link at the pond.

"What is it, Red?"

Red pointed his finger at the ducks eating the bread bits frantically, the biggest smile on his face. "Look! The ducks are eating the bread! I got them to eat it!"

Vio did not see the big deal in a bunch of birds eating bread, he has seen other people do it, but seeing the boy so excited over it, he could not help but crack just a tiny smile.

"That's nice, Red." He averted his eyes back to his book as soon as Red turned his own attention back to the ducks.

"I wish I could take you guys home with me…" Red sighed as he positioned himself back on his stomach.

As soon as the bread crumbs were all eaten up and gone, the ducks did not see the point of staying in that side of the pond, so they turned away and floated back to their old spot with the other ducks on the opposite side.

"No, duckies!" Red pleaded the second they swam away. He picked off a few more tiny pieces of bread and dropped them in the water, hoping it will convince them all to come back.

Looking up to see how low the sun was in the now darkening sky, Vio shut his reading book and stood from his seat on the bench not too far from where Red was.

"It's time to go, Red. The park will be closing soon."

After his last attempt to persuade his duck friends to swim back over, Red let out a deep sigh and stood up with a pout. "Okay Vio…"

Vio waited at the exit gate of the park, watching Red as he left his last offerings for the day. Every time one of the Links takes Red to the park, he gets so caught up in the ducks there at the pond, all he ever does is feed and talk to them. At the end of the day, it can be difficult to pull him away.

"Red, hurry up!"

"Okay okay!"

Red rushed over to his purple clone and they both left, not noticing who was following them close behind.

"Did you see how close they got to me this time, Vio?"

"Yes I did, Red."

"Do you think they'll actually walk out of the water next time?"

"It could happen."

The two Links were already halfway to the castle, and all Red could talk about were the ducks he spent his day with. Vio simply nodded along, even though he was _right there_ with Red, he didn't bother to listen to what Red was saying half the time.

"Maybe I'll be able to pet one of them then!" Red squealed happily at his new idea.

Vio was thinking of his response to Red's squeal when a quiet crunching sound from the fallen leaves behind them reached his ears. His eyes grew wide the second he turned his head to see who was following them all along.

"Looks like your wish is happening now, Red."

Red stopped in his tracks and gave Vio a puzzled look. "Huh?" When the purple Link didn't answer, Red turned his head to look down at what Vio was staring at.

An average sized duck, with fluffy white feathers and a golden beak stood right behind Red's heels, it's curious gaze meeting theirs.

Red only stood there with wide eyes almost popping out of his head in astonishment.

"A…a duck!" He exclaimed after a moment of staring.

"It must have followed us from the pond," Vio slowly began, "…Perhaps it was looking for more _food_?" Vio ended his statement with a soft glare towards Red.

The red hero simply blushed in embarrassment but did not hesitate bending over to pick up the duck in his arms.

"That's why I warn you multiple times not to feed them." Vio stated again in more of a stricter tone.

"Aw, Vio," Red said quietly, "The poor things probably don't get fed enough!"

The small Link held the plump duck in his arms securely, careful not to harm it. To both Red and Vio's surprise, the duck did not seem to mind being held like this, or being touched at all. It just seemed to be confused on what the red boy was doing to it, but it did not attack Red or get frighten.

"Can I keep it?" Red looked up at Vio with a huge grin on his face.

Vio winced at the grin. Red always did this. Whenever he would see a stray or an animal in danger, Red would swoop in to save the day by asking the other four if he could keep "the poor thing". The castle usually forbids any pets or animals inside it, but because Red was one of the heros, and close friends with both the Princess and the King, they trust him with the creatures he brings home and allows him to take care of them for a few days.

"Red…I'm..not sure if.." Vio began in an un sure tone.

"Oh PLEEEEEASE Vio?" Red begged, using his bright, shimmering blue eyes to convince the smarter Link further. "I'll take extra good care of it, and I will make sure it never leaves my sight! Oh pleeease?"

When Red puts on that face, it is literally impossible to say no to his pleads. Even Blue finds it impossible…but let's save that for another time~

Vio took a deep breath in, then out. Red DID take good care of the animals he brings home, despite the troubles they make around the castle. But in the end, Red would always have to give the animals up sooner or later. That was the only piece of information Vio really needed to give him the boost to actually agree with Red.

"Alright Red…you can keep the duck."

"YAAAAY!"

Red spun around with the duck tucked safely in his arms, overjoyed by the news of keeping his new friend.

"Thank you Vio! Thank you, thank you, thank—!"

"QUACK!"

The small child almost stumbled back by the duck's sudden outburst, but Vio couldn't help but chuckle at the startled expression on Red's face.

"Let's go, Red. It's getting dark."

Red shook his head out of shocked daze and immediately replaced it with a smile. "Okay!"

The two Links then turned around and continued their way back to the castle with their new friend.

Vio turned the knob of the back kitchen door and stepped inside with Red by his side, where they saw their three other clones slumping over in their seats at the dinner table, waiting to be served like dogs waiting for their treat. **(1)**

"Guys!" Red piped up with the feathery duck held high in the air, "Look who followed me home!"

Shadow was the first one to notice them come in, and the first one to lay his eyes on the bird in Red's hands. Suddenly excited, Shadow jumped to his feet and ran over to the kettle hanging above the fireplace, lifting up the top of it.

"Great, we needed something for dinner!"

Red's eyes grew wide in horror as he turned his back towards Shadow, shielding his duck away from his grip. "Noooo!"

"Shadow." Vio snapped at him. The shadow rolled his eyes and put the top back on the boiling kettle. "Fiiiine."

Vio stood awkwardly in front of the group of clones, who were now staring him down which told him that they wanted an answer to where and why they had just brought home a duck.

"This," Vio started uneasily, "is…Red's…new friend."

Red didn't notice the tension in the kitchen. He stood his ground in the middle of the group, cuddling the feathered bird in his arms with that same cheery grin on his face.

"A…duck!" Blue shouted in disbelief.

Green scooted his way around the group to Vio's side, where he leaned over to whisper so only the purple Link could hear what he was mumbling.

"Err…are you…_sure_ he's allowed to have this thing, Vio? Won't the Princess be upset by this?"

Vio sighed and nodded slowly as he looked at his green counterpart. "I know, Green. I thought that too, but honestly…"

He took a moment to look over at Red. The young boy was showing off his new pet to Shadow and Blue, who clearly had no interest in the duck being Red's new friend, and not being tonight dinner which they've waited hours for.

"…Red is responsible enough, I'm certain this won't be different from any of the other animals he's brought home." Vio ended, forcing a smile on his lips.

"Oh yeah?" Green raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Remember that raccoon he found off the streets infected with rabies thinking it was a cat?"

"Er, well yes—"

"And that injured Oocca that had a freak-out and almost tore up the entire Grand Hall?"** (2)**

"Yes, but still—"

"AND lets not forget that rat he found in the back alley way thinking it was just a distressed hamster!"

"ALRIGHT, Green, I understand." Vio blurted out before Green could go any further with his examples.

"I do understand what you're saying, but…give him a chance. IF worst comes to worst, we will return it back to the pond."

Green simply nodded. He didn't bother to question Vio anymore, even though a bunch of them were beginning to fill his head for the safety of the Princess, the King and everyone in the castle. But if Vio is certain about something, there was no pointed in arguing with him.

Teeth fresh and clean, Red slipped from his tunic, into his pajamas and walked out of the private bathroom he had in his room to find the small duck tucked in a fold formed out of his sheets on his bed. When the duck noticed him walking in, Red couldn't help but smile at its curious look when he stood in front of the bed.

"You're SO cute!"

Red trotted rather happily over to his large dresser chest, opening up the bottom drawer and pulling out a stitched yellow blanket and a stained pillow.

"Now this is not the best…," Red slowly murmured as he set up the blanket and pillow in a comfy bed for the duck, "But it'll have to do!"

The boy shot upright and stood proudly in front of the duck's bed. He grinned. Out of all the animals he brought home, he never got a chance to let it sleep in his room with him!

The duck, who was snuggled quite comfortably in his little nest it made out of Red's bed sheet, just stared at the bed he made for it. The duck blinked at him and titled its head to the side in confusion.

"Look Mr. Duck," Red pointed at the blanket wrapped around the pillow, "I made this bed for you!"

Even after that clear explanation, the duck still didn't move for its spot on the bed. Red then frowned. He bent over and scooped up the fat bird in his arms, resulting it to quack and flap it's wings wildly in discomfort.

"S-sorry, you have to sleep in YOUR bed, n-not mine!"

By the way the duck was freaking out in Red's arms, and the bits of feathers flying around, it was difficult for him keeping a good grip as he tried to settle it down on it's bed. The minute he set the fussy bird down, Red grabbed the blanket and tucked it around it tightly to make sure it won't flap it's wings or get up during the night.

"Now stay!" Red commanded in the strictest voice he could do, which wasn't all that scary.

The duck eventually clamed down and got use to the unfamiliar feeling of the blanket and pillow.

The small boy smiled at his work and now, with the exhaustion from today's events finally hitting him in the head like a ton of bricks, Red was ready for his sleep. Pulling his feeble little body up on his bed, Red tugged the covers over him, took one last look at his pet that was now bowing it's head ready for sleep as well, and blew out the candle light on his nightstand.

Red was sleeping unusually late this morning, which was odd since he is normally the first one up in the castle. **(3)** The other three Links were still fast asleep in their individual bedrooms, except for the hothead of the group, Blue.

Blue had just gotten up a few minutes ago, and having been on his all-night guarding duty last night, he was only able to squeeze in two hours of sleep before he woke up again with insomnia. It was already light out, and since Blue didn't get to take a shower before he left for his duties that night, he ireeked/i terribly. Because his body muscles were worn and stressed out, the idea of a hot bath made Blue sigh in content. **(4)**And so he decided to start one.

The boy garbed in blue made his way to the only bathroom on the second floor that had a bathtub, stripped himself of his foul clothing and started the water. By the time he got every article of clothing off his aching body, Blue realized he had forgotten to bring out a clean pair of clothes with him to the bathroom. After giving himself a slight slap on the forehead for his stupidity, Blue snatched his navy blue towel, wrapped it around his waist and marched out of the bathroom, leaving the water in the bathtub running with hot water.

Back in Red's room, that wasn't too far from the bathroom, the blonde boy was still in a light sleep, all curled up in his sheets. The sound gushing water from the bathtub faucet instantly woke the small duck from its sleep. It seemed to be familiar with the sound of flowing water that it woke up that fast. The duck made a quick attempt to push itself out of the nest with its stubby, webbed feet, and when it succeeded, it tumbled out and hopped back onto his feet. When it got stable enough, it began to waddle over to Red's bedroom door, where he left it open a crack before he went to bed, since he doesn't like his room completely dark** (5)**. The small crack made it easy for the duck to escape for it simply stuck its beak in between and swung the door open with no problem. It waddled its way out of the room, following the sound of running water.

Blue was still fumbling through his dresser for a new, clean tunic, that he hadn't notice the small duck walk past his door and into the bathroom. It spotted the clear, steaming water gush out of the bathtub faucet with fascination and hopped onto the toilet that was placed next to it, peering in with it's curious black eyes.

When Blue got his clean clothes all put together neatly, he grumbled his way back over to the bathroom where he can take his hot bath _at last._

He dropped the pile of clothes on the counter, turned to the bathtub and was about to drop his towel—

"_REEEEEEEEEEEEED!_"

The sudden scream from the bathroom caused the young boy to jolt awake from his sleep and stumble out of bed.

"Whaaaa!"

Red was already scared beyond belief; looking around the room frantically and rather sleepily as he stumbled to his feet and ran out his bedroom. He didn't even bother to look over at the duck's empty bed before he left.

Apparently the scream was loud enough to be heard down the hall, because Green and Vio were already standing outside the bathroom door, appalled looks on their faces as they stared inside.

Rubbing his eye violently, Red bumped into Green's side trembling nervously.

"Wha-What's going on? W-who-"

"RED!"

The steaming Link stood before the group, hands curled up in fists to keep his towel from falling down as he directed his fierce glare towards the red Link.

"YOU," Blue roared as he pointed an accusing finger in the boy's face," GET THAT…THAT _THING_ OUT OF HERE!"

Red's fearful face immediately washed away before he stepped forward, around the raging Blue, to peek into the bathtub filled with water.

"Oh!"

Red giggled at what he saw.

The duck was gently floating around on the water with a few quacks, flapping it's wings happily as it splashed Red in the face, earning another giggle from him.

"Aww!" Picking up the duck from the water, Red held it out so it could flap its wings before placing it on a dry towel.

"He was just playing, Blue! He didn't know any better!"

Blue threw his free arm up in the air, frustration clear on his now blazing red face.

"IT'S NOT—I-I…THAT _THING_!"

"Blue," Vio stepped forward, placing his hand on the angry boy's bare shoulder, "Please shut you fat mouth before you'll regret something later on."

Blue was still shaking with the anger boiling in him, mouth gapped open as he tried to find the right thing or insult to shout before he only managed to growl a frustrated "MAN!" and stormed out of the bathroom, a worried Green following close behind.

After the two Links left, Vio turned his attention to the red Link now sitting on the ground, cradling the duck swaddled in the towel with the most peaceful smile on his lips. The duck didn't seem to mind this kind of attention, though it didn't know why it was getting the attention. All it was doing was doing what it did every day before Blue came and ruin it's routine. But non the less, the duck returned the love Red was giving it, rubbing its head on his cheek.

Vio, however, saw the problem in this. This little accident is just the beginning stage of a massive disaster brewing in the castle. Looking back on what Green said yesterday about all the previous animals Red brought home, Vio couldn't help but think about the time he brought that Oocca home. How one day, Red left it all alone in the Grand Hall a few hours before the King was going to hold his daily council meeting. The bird got scared being there by itself, freaked out, and practically destroyed the entire room. All the banners were torn, the papers were shredded and the King was inot happy./i Vio could still remember the furious look the King had at Red, and Din only knows what type of look he'll have this time when he founds out what the duck has done. IF he finds out.

"Red," Vio slowly began, "I don't think…"

He immediately stopped as Red lifted his head, that innocent gaze keeping his mind from thinking of a continuation for his sentence. But Vio shut his eyes to keep that gaze from distracting him and loosing his concentration.

"Red…we can't keep this duck."

Red's curious face instantly dropped. "What?"

"Ahh," Vio's brow furrowed in deep concentration, trying to find the right words that Red won't take as offensive or the wrong way.

"We…we just can't keep another animal here. What just happened is an early sign of a disaster coming. We…have to bring the duck back to the pond."

The moment Vio finished his sentence, those bright, shimmering eyes were boring into him.

"B-b-but," Red's bottom lip trembled a bit as he stuttered," ...but I like him."

The duck looked at Vio then back at his owner as he continued. "he's my friend…"

The taller blonde already felt the guilt weighing on his shoulders just looking into those eyes and listening to the cracking in his voice. "I'm sorry, Red." He murmured.

"Y-you can't take him!" Red cried suddenly, turning his back towards Vio. "You can't!"

"Red, please calm down." Vio said as softly as he could while holding out his hand. He was starting to get worried and a little frightened at the way the usually understanding Red was over reacting.

"NO!" That's when the tears began to fall freely from Red's eyes. Stumbling to his feet in desperation to get away from Vio, Red clutched the bird to his chest and ran to his room before Vio could stop him.

"Red!" Vio called out after him, but didn't get a response from the boy, only the sound of his bedroom door slamming.

"He just ran out like that?" Shadow questioned as he leaned against a pillar with his hands behind his head in the castle courtyard. Vio stood in front of his shadow, telling him about what happened earlier today in the bathroom and how Red reacted to it.

"I just…I just don't understand why. Red has never reacted this way before when we asked him to get rid of an animal."

Shadow shrugged with his eyes closed. "Maybe it's because you let him keep the damn things for more than a day."

The blonde breathed out and bowed his head in thought. "If only I get him to see that he can't keep every single creature he finds off the streets…"

"Speak of the devil." Mumbled the darker teen when he saw Red walking out into the courtyard, the duck still in his arms.

Vio was taken back at Red's sudden appearance. "Oh no…gods Shadow, what should I say?"

"Hey," Shadow threw his arms up in defense as he began to walk out of the area, "don't drag me into this, you gotta do this yourself."

With that being said, the shadow was gone from the garden and taking his empty space was Red that was somehow already standing behind Vio.

"Vio?"

The purple Link squeaked unexpectedly and spun around, shocked to see the smaller boy already here.

"Oh, um, Red! What is it?"

The boy looked down to his feet, looking rather embarrassed and ashamed about what he was trying to say. "Can…can I tell you something?"

Vio nodded. "Of course, Red."

"I…" Red's voice cracked a bit, but he kept going, "…I want to bring the duck back home."

The purple boy blinked in surprise. "You do?"

Red slowly nodded, giving the duck a slight squeeze as he blinked away the threatening tears. "Yeah."

A small smile crept onto Vio's lips. "I must say Red, that's very mature of you. What made you change your mind?"

The boy gave a slight shrug like it was no big deal and tried to force a smile on his lips, but it didn't last very long. He lifted his fingers and gently stroked the duck on it's head, resulting it to lean into the gentle touch of Red's fingers.

"I was thinking…if I was taken away from my home…I-I wouldn't like it so much." He finished in a quiet tone.

Vio felt touched by the words of the always peppy and optimistic Link, he never knew he could think and feel this deep. "That's very good, Red. Why don't we go to the pond right now?"

Red peered up at the taller Link with a slight tug at the corner of his lips. "Okay, Vio."

"Quack!"

Vio covered his mouth to keep his chuckling in when he saw Red's shocked face at the duck's second sudden outburst and then at the bigger smile that replaced it soon after. The two then turned, walked out and headed straight towards the pond to bring their friend back home.

The entire walk to the pond was rather quiet and a bit awkward. Red's head was bowed down like a cloud was hovering over him, rain poring down on him from the sadness consuming his body. Vio kept darting his eyes back and forth from the road to the depressed Red. He hated to do this to the cheerful Link, watching his moods suddenly drop, but hopefully he'll learn something from this.

They both approached the pond where the duck's old friends were still gliding around in the crystal water that was glimmering in the morning's sunlight. The duck resting in Red's arms head perked up once the sound of the other ducks quacking and splashing reached it's ears. To see it's old friends erupted a loud, joyful quack from the duck, now getting restless in the arms of the red clad boy.

Red felt a sharp pain in his heart but he didn't do any about it. Instead and bent down and released the duck from his arms, letting it hop forward to join it's friends. The boy watched with melancholy eyes, to see his new friend be so happy while reuniting with its old friends. His arms already felt empty from the lost of his duck…

Suddenly, a felt a warm, gentle hand on his shoulder and a soft voice talk from above. "I'm sorry, Red. But look how happy the duck is now. It wouldn't have liked it at the castle."

"Y-yeah," Red quickly wiped his runny nose with his sleeve, "I guess."

With a slight tug at his sleeve, Vio pulled Red to his feet and led him away from the pond. "Red, you did the right thing." Vio said in an attempt to break the awkward ice between them.

"I never knew I made animals THAT sad…" Red's voice quivered as a sign that the tears were coming back.

"No, no, no," Vio quickly added in before Red got the wrong idea, "You did a good job, you made them feel at home…but it wasn't exactly their home, so they wouldn't have last long, Red."

The boy weakly nodded his head in agreement. "I just wish—"

"QUACK!"

The two Links froze at the oh-too-familiar sound coming straight behind him and immediately spun around in bewilderment to see the duck was following them home again.

"Oh no…" Vio muttered under his breath.

"M-Mr. Duck!" Red cried out in joy as he fell to his knees, arms open for the duck's embrace.

Which the duck did, waddling as fast as it could and hopped into the red hero's arms with a quick flap of it's wings.

"Red," Vio groaned in a serious tone, "do you remember what we were JUST discussing?"

The jubilant smile that was plastered on Red's face dropped in and instant after he had forgotten for that quick, joyful moment that he still couldn't keep the duck. "Oh right…"

"Well, we now know it won't go back to it's habitat," Vio thought out loud, "but where else are we suppose to keep it?"

Red started to cradle the duck in his arms like he did with it this morning, not seeming worried about thinking of a place to keep the duck as long as he got to hold the sweet thing in his arms one more time. Besides, Red hoped deep inside that Vio wouldn't be able to think of a proper place for the duck. Maybe that will make him HAVE to keep it at the castle.

"If we can't find a place for it," Vio interrupted Red's thoughts, "we'll have no choice but to leave it out on the streets."

Never mind. Red took that back. Now they HAD to find a place for it if that meant keeping the poor thing from living on the streets!

There was, however, this one place Red had in his mind that seemed just perfect for the duck; the right animals, the right care, the right environment…but Red did not want to get rid of the duck, and just thinking of getting rid of it made him clutch the bird in his arms a little tighter. But…

"Well…" Red murmured quietly.

Vio stopped his thoughts right there, turning his attention at his clone who only managed that one word. "Hm? You have an idea?"

Swallowing that nervous lump slowly forming in his throat and holding his pet close to his heart, Red peered up through his bangs.

"We…could go to Lon Lon Ranch."

The sun was already high in the sky, about mid-noon, when the red and purple Link got to the ranch. Red, like when they were going to the pond, had his head hung low with that same gloomy cloud pouring over his head. Vio tried to avoid eye contact with those depressing, blue eyes the walk there. Thankfully, the pond wasn't too far away from the ranch.

They stepped into the ranch, not seeing a sign of the owner. Though the sounds of cows mooing and horses shuffling their hooves on the ground filled the air, it gave the two this warm, welcoming feeling that the ranch gave them each time they came there.

"Hello?" Vio called out and took a few steps forward. "Anybody here?"

No one responded to the purple hero's calls, only the squawking of crows and the clucking of the cuccos running around in the pen right outside the stable.

"Guess there's no one—"

"WHOA, HEY THERE!"

A young girl, around the same the same age as the Links, came stumbling out of the stable doors, holding a huge bundle of hay in her arms. There were a couple of straws sticking out of her crazy, burgundy red hair and a few dirt smudges on her knees and apron but despite all that, she had a bright grin on her face at the sigh of the two heros.

"Hey boys," The girl dropped the pile of hay at her feet, "what's up?"

Vio nodded his greeting with a poised smile. "Hello Malon. We have something we need to ask you."

The ranch girl, Malon, brushed her bangs out of her face and panted with a smile. "Sure, shoot!"

The purple motioned towards the rotund, white duck nestled in Red's arms. "This duck followed us home yesterday and we've tried to bring it back to the pond, but it won't stay. And we can't keep it at the castle. Do you think you can take it in?"

Malon blinked at the question and squinted her eyes as she inspected the bird in the small boy's arms. "Oh boy, that is one fat duck."

Red slightly frowned and pouted. "He's not fat…..," he took a moment to pet the duck's feathers, "….he's plump." **(6)**

The girl grinned and stood herself up straight. "Well we sure never had a duck here before!"

Vio grew tense and uncertain by the way she was going with this, despite that grin. "So…can you take him in?"

Malon scratched her chin in deep thought for a few seconds then immediately snapped her fingers once an idea popped in her head. "I know! I can ask daddy to dig a swimmin' hole for this here fella!" She patted the duck's head.

"I'm certain he'll say yes!"

Vio's face lit up and clasped his hands over his chest in relief. "Oh, that's great. Just great. Will you be able to take him right now?"

"Well sure!" Malon laughed and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, "I'll stick him in with the cuccos and dig that hole right away!"

The taller blonde's smile grew even wider at the news and nodded his head. "Okay, great, well—"

He stopped the moment he turned his head towards his smaller counterpart, who had his face buried in the duck's smooth feathers the whole time the other two were chatting.

"Uhh," Vio began with a crooked smile, tilting his head at the farm girl standing in front of him, "give the duck to Malon, Red."

Malon held out her arms, the palm of her hands covered in dirt with the biggest grin on her face as she waited for the duck to be placed in them.

Red though, didn't budge. Every time Malon would hold her hands out further, Red would clutch the duck tighter to his chest. He knew he had to give the duck up sometime, but there was something that kept him from moving even an inch. Both Vio and Malon started to give him questionable looks on why he wasn't handing the bird over. The boy shut his eyes, took in a deep breath and very slowly, and hesitantly, handed the small duck to the ranch girl.

"Whoa hoo, this is a heavy fella!" Malon teased as she gently took the duck from Red and bounced him up and down in her arms.

"Y-yeah," Red spoke out, "ta-take good care of him…make sure he swims a lot, a-and give him lots of love and care…please."

The girl nodded her head with a calm smile. "Sure thing, Red. I'll do the best I can."

Forcing a smile on his lips, Red quickly looked away and leaned against Vio's body for comfort while nuzzling his face in the purple Link's arm.

"I'm proud of you, Red," Vio smile sympathetically down at his clone, "I know it's hard to let go of something you care deeply about, but we can't all get what we want."

"Yeah…" Came the shaky reply in his shoulder.

"Hey Red!"

The red, tear stained face peered out from Vio's sleeve to look at the farm girl clutching the duck as carefully as Red was. "Wha…what is it?"

Those shimmering blue eyes stared back at Malon's slightly lighter ones as she let out a sigh and smiled sweetly down at him.

"Listen, this here duck will be awful lonesome swimmin' around by itself…" She took a second to glance down at the bird, "so I was thinkin'...would you...by any chance like to be my little assistant?"

Red blinked in confusion. "What…what do you mean, Malon?"

Stroking the duck's head gently, Malon continued to explain her idea to Red, who had now stopped crying. "Since you like to take care of injured animals and stuff, how would you like to find 'em, care of 'em and then bring 'em back here to me?" She grinned. "We could use all the animals we need here, and hey, maybe it'll attract more attention for us!"

Red was speechless. Tears gone, along with bad feelings, he looked up at Vio then at the ranch girl.

"_REALLY~?_"

The girl giggled and nodded her head excitedly. "Heck yeah!"

"O-oh… oh my goddess…" Red's lips curled into the happiest smile he could manage, jumping up and down, overjoyed, "Yes, yes! I'd love to!"

Malon bounced up on her toes at the reply, her smile matching the same one of Red's. "Yippie~!"

"Did you hear that, Vio?" Red laughed and hopped around his smarter clone, "I get to help more animals, I get to help more animals!" He cheered out and clapped his hands together, overwhelmed by the sudden burst exhilaration in him.

"Yes I did! Congratulations!" Vio chuckled along with the laughing of the other two in front of him.

"Thank you, Malon!" Red cried and threw his arms around the taller girl.

"Oof!" Malon almost lost her balance from the strong pull at her neck, clutching the duck to her chest. "Yer very welcome Red!"

"Quack Quack!" The duck flapped its wings wildly, joining into the celebration between the two.

"So," Malon quickly breathed and straightened herself up, "Wanna get started on that swimmin' hole?"

"Sure!" Red chimed in and ran up to her side.

The two started off to start their job, Vio smiled softly and turned around, heading off to the gate but got stopped short when he felt something grab his sleeve.

"Oh by the way, Vio," Malon grinned up at him, " Red will have to keep a good amount of the animals at the castle while I set all the pens and houses up, so be prepared, M'kay?"

"…" Vio stood there in a shocked daze, and when he didn't say anything or move any muscles, the two of them just shrugged and went off to work.

Some idea this was. But as long as Red was happy, which he definitely was, he didn't see any further problems.

"QUACK!"

**THE END.**

**Thank you for reading~!..If you did read all the way up to this point. :'D**

**(1)- Kinda like stray dogs waiting outside a butcher's shop for the extra scraps...get it? 8D;;; *Shot***

**(2)- Lol I did my research. 8D I remember seeing pictures of those birds ugly as sin and..just thought it would be right to put it here. seems like the type of bird to have a freak out LOL xD**

**(3)- Red's not the very first up in the castle; I'm sure the King has to get up early and the maids/servents...just..kinda saying he's the only person who LIVES there that gets up early. Get my point?  
><strong>

**(4)- Yush. Blue can be calm. eAe *pointless footnote*  
><strong>

**(5)- I can imagine Red not liking his room to be totally dark when he goes to sleep; not like he needs a night light or anything like that, he likes the light coming from the torches to shine through his room a bit. ouo**

**(6) Plump bird 333 I liked calling the bird plump; I tried to keep it down a bit though xDD...and Red saying that is EXTRA cute~3**

**Nothing else to say...PLEASE review! 3  
><strong>


End file.
